The Villains Team
' The Villains Team' (also known as The Total Drama Gang's Enemies) is the primary antagonist team founded by the main enemies of the Total Drama Gang. The team's founder and leader is Heather, the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, and the first main antagonists in Total Drama, due to being a master manipulator and also, she was the team leader of one of the first teams in Total Drama, known as the Screaming Gophers, in TDI. Alejandro, Heather's love-interest and fellow master manipulator, is her second-in-command. Princess Azula, formerly the princess of the Fire Nation until the end of the Hundred-Year War, is also one of the most ruthless members of this team, due to her lightning-bending and her thirst for vengeance against her brother, current Fire Lord Zuko, and the other members in Team Avatar. Other members include Professor Ratigan, his peg-legged bat sidekick, Fidget, Jenner, the Willie Brothers, Rico, the Wild Kratts' enemies, Kelly from Surfers' Paradise, Cat R. Waul, his arachnid partner, T.R. Chula, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, the other hyenas (like Nne and Tano) in Janja's clan, Mzingo and his flock of vultures (like Mwoga), Ushari the Egyptian Cobra, the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans' arch enemies, Tricia, an old enemy of the 6teen mall gang, and a 1950's Peterbilt 281 gasoline tanker truck, possibly the most terrifying member in the team, which was founded and rebuilt by them to have its own revenge on the TD Gang. Members *Heather (since The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range)-the leader of the team and a well-known enemy of the TD Gang's contestant members since Total Drama Island, due to her manipulativness and cruelty. *Alejandro (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast)-one of the most hated enemies of the TD Gang, due to his past actions of being a master manipulator in Total Drama World Tour. *Princess Azula (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective)-Formerly the princess of the Fire Nation, she escaped prison and vows revenge on Team Avatar for not just her defeat, but also the defeats of her father, Fire Lord Ozai, and the Fire Nation. *Scott (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company)-a very-hated enemy of most of the other TD contestants in the 2nd generation (including Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Anne Maria, and B) who was a farm boy. He has a fear of sharks, though. *Professor Ratigan (after The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective)-calling himself the World's Greatest Criminal Mind, Ratigan vows revenge on Basil of Baker Street and the TD Gang for defeating him at the Big Ben. *Fidget (after The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective)-a peg-legged bat and Ratigan's sidekick. He has a crippled/broken wing, which means he can't fly. He's lucky he can still walk. *Jenner (after The Total Drama Gang and The Secret of NIMH)-one of the rats who escaped from NIMH, this evil rat was responsible for the murder of Nicodemus. After being killed, Jenner was resurrected by Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. *The Willie Brothers (after The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range)-the idiotic gang who used to work for "Uncle" Alameda Slim, until he got arrested. Now, they work for Heather and vow revenge on the TD Gang. *Rico (after The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range)-a bounty hunter who also worked for Slim until his arrest. Now, he works for Heather, along with The Willie Brothers. *Zach Varmitech (after The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan)-CEO of Varmitech Industries and one of the Wild Kratts' worst enemies. He tries to use animals to power his inventions, and also tried to steal some of Aviva's own inventions in the past. *Donita Donata (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians)-a rogue fashion designer, and an enemy of the Wild Kratts. She tries to use rare and endangered animals for her fashion designs. *Dabio (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians)-Donita's muscular, handsome, but pretty-much dimwitted partner. He loves to be at his best look, and Donita always tells him what to do. *Chef Gourmand (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians)-formerly a chef from Europe, until his license was removed for cooking endangered species of animals, he is another one of the Wild Kratts' old enemies. *Paisley Paver (after The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) - CEO of Pave Nature Inc. and a newly-met enemy of the Wild Kratts. She was once encountered at Bear Island by the Wild Kratts. *Rex (after The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) - Paisley Paver's partner who uses robots called Pavers to build some districts for civilization in some wild animal habitats. *Kelly (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail)-a co-worker from Surfers' Paradise and a well-known enemy of the Stoked gang (mostly Emma and Lo). She got fired from her job, and vows revenge on them. *Cat R. Waul (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)-a devious, intelligent, and evil cat who tried to turned Fievel's family and other mice into mouse-burgers for his fellow cats to eat. He is currently Fievel's worst enemy. *T.R. Chula (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)-a rude tarantula and Cat R. Waul's sidekick. *The Brain (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship)-the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans' worst enemies. *Madame Rouge (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship)-a deadly member of the Brotherhood of Evil. *Monsieur Mallah (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship)-a sentient gorilla, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and one of Beast Boy's worst enemies. *General Immortus (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship)-a master technitian and a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. He had seen every major world conflict, including World War II. *Slade (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone)-one of the Teen Titans' worst enemies who will return and vow revenge on them for his previous defeat. *Janja (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar)-a hyena and the leader of his clan. Possibly the worst enemy of the Lion Guard's. *Cheezi and Chungu (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar)-two of Janja's hyenas who serve his clan. They're most likely dimwitted, and Janja calls them "fur brains" all the time. *Mzingo (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar)-a vulture who is allied with Janja and his hyena clan. He also leads a flock of vultures. *Nne (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar)-another one of Janja's hyenas. *Tano (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar)-another one of Janja's hyenas. *Peterbilt 281 Gasoline Tanker Truck (after The Total Drama Gang Adventures of Duel)-an old and rusty gasoline tanker truck from the 1950's that tried to pursue the TD Gang and David Mann, a salesman, in a deadly chase game of Cat-and-Mouse. Soon founded and rebuilt, this truck will be ready for vengeance. *Tricia Holmes (after The Total Drama Gang Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) - a mean, spoiled-rotten, and selfish enemy of the mall gang. There's currently an unknown reason why she's joining the Villains Team. *Josee (after The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) - Mean Spirited, ruthless ice dancer who competed in The Ridonculous Race and will do anything to win. *Jacques (after The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) - Josee's partner who competed in The Ridonculous Race alongside her *Dr. Eggman (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Transformers) - Sonic the Hedgehog's arch enemy, derived by his greedy goal to control the chaos emeralds. *Decoe and Bocoe (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Transformers) - Dr. Eggman's 2 robot henchmen who do whatever he says. *Bokkun (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Transformers) - a messenger for Dr. Eggman who delivers messages to the public, including Sonic and friends. *Scarlett (after The Total Drama Gang goes on the Road to El Dorado) - an intelligent girl, who revealed to be a megalomaniac that tried to take control of the island in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. *Ushari (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar) - an Egyptian cobra who lived in the Pride Lands until he was tired of being run over by the Lion Guard and decided to team up with Janja and his clan to bring back Scar. *Shupavo (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar) - an African Skink who is the leader of a group of skinks who serve as spies to Ushari. *Kiburi (???) - A nile crocodile who was once a member of Makuu's float until he lost the "Mashidoano" against him and had 3 followers try to take down Simba and were banished to the Outlands. *Scar (after The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar) - The main antagonist in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King, who killed his brother Mufasa to become king but was defeated by Simba and will eventually be revived and become the Villain's Team's consultant. *Zira (???) a A lioness who lived to serve Scar, until he was defeated. Refusing to accept Simba as the rightful king (since Scar chose her son Kovu to be king) she attacked Simba but was defeated and then banished along with the rest of her family to the Outlands. While she and her family will make their first appearance in The Total Drama Gang meets Anastasia, it is currently unknown when she and her family will officially join the Villains Team. *Kovu (soon to be formerly) *Vitani (soon to be formerly) *Nuka *Makucha *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Kijana *Kenge *Sumu *Dr Drakken *Shego *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Kilobot *Stunticons DO NOT ADD SHERE KHAN OR KAA TO THIS PAGE THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE MEMBERS OF THE VILLAINS TEAM SO STAY OFF THIS PAGE FANDOM USER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia * The team's logo had a dark red circle, with normal red colored inside the circle. The initials, T.D.V.T., stand for Total Drama Villains Team, mostly likely because the Total Drama Gang had some very much-hated enemies from Total Drama, such as Heather, Alejandro, and Scott. * Army of Scar are also part of The Villains Team. Gallery Heather's nice look.png|Heather, the founder and leader of the Villains Team|link=Heather Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro, the team's second-in-command and Heather's boyfriend Azula-azula-33881807-500-333.png|Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation Ratigan.gif|Professor Ratigan, the World's Greatest Criminal Mind Fidget the peglegged bat.jpg|Fidget, the peg-legged bat Jenner.png|Jenner, a cold-hearted rat who came from NIMH Rico.jpg|Rico, who used to work for Alameda Slim Home-disneyscreencaps com-5580.jpg|Phil, Gil, and Bill, most notably known as The Willie Brothers Wild.kratts.zach.V03.png|Zach Varmitech, a well-known enemy of the Wild Kratts Donita donata.draco episode.png|Donita Donata, a rogue fashion designer and another enemy of the Wild Kratts Dabio.Wild Kratts.png|Dabio, Donita's muscular, handsome, but dimwitted partner Gourmand Stuck on Sharks 1.png|Gourmand, a former chef and cooker from Europe Paisley Paiver.png|Paisley Paver, CEO of Pave Nature Inc. and a newer enemy of the Wild Kratts Rex.png|Rex, Paisley Paver's partner and sidekick Kelly normal outfit.png|Kelly, a co-worker from Surfers' Paradise Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul, currently Fievel's worst enemy Chula fgw 450.jpg|T.R. Chula, Cat R. Waul's arachnid sidekick Brain.jpg|The Brain, the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil Rouge.jpg|Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil Mallah.jpg|Monsieur Mallah, member of the Brotherhood of Evil GeneraImmortus.jpg|General Immortus Janja.png|Janja, the hyena, the Lion Guard's worst enemy Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 12.31.25 PM.png|Cheezi and Chungu, two of Janja's hyenas Mzingo-2.png|Mzingo, the vulture who is allied with Janja Nne-img.png|Nne, one of Janja's hyenas Janjas-clan-0.png|Tano, another one of Janja's hyenas Mwoga-img.png|Mwoga, one of Mzingo's vultures as well as his second in command Scottintdas.png|Scott, a farm-boy and a maniac of a TD contestant Duel1971 truck.png|The Peterbilt 281 tanker truck Tricia_6teen.jpg|Tricia, a well-known enemy of the mall gang Josee Static 2.png|Josee, one of the Ice Dancers who were main antagonists in The Ridonculous Race Jacques standing smile.png|Jacques, one of the Ice Dancers who were main antagonists in The Ridonculous Race Eggman Sonic X.png|Dr. Eggman, one of Sonic the Hedgehog's enemies Decoe_y_Bocoe.jpg|Decoe and Bocoe, Dr. Eggman's 2 robot lackeys who do whatever he says. Ep6_Bokkun_mad.jpg|Bokkun, a messenger robot for Dr. Eggman ScarlettOfficialPose.png|Scarlett, the brief antagonist in Total Drama Pahkitew Island Usharipic.png|Ushari, an Egyptian Cobra who is now one of Scar's most loyal servants Shupavu.png|Shupavu, a African Skink and leader of a group of skinks who serve as spies to Ushari. Maleskink-img.png|Njano Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi Nyata-img.png|Nyata Waza-img.png|Waza Kiburi-img.png|Kiburi, a former member of Makuu's float until he betrayed him and tried to kill Simba and was banished along with his 3 followers Tamka-img2.png|Tamka, one of Kiburi's followers and a former member of Makuu's float until he betraying him and tried to kill Simba and was banished along with Kiburi and his two other followers Kiburi-float-2.png|Nduli, one of Kiburi's followers and a former member of Makuu's float until he betraying him and tried to kill Simba and was banished along with Kiburi and his two other followers Scar-0.png|Scar, once the false king of the Pride Lands and will soon be the Villain Team's main consultant Zira1.png|Zira, the leader of the Outsiders and Scar's most loyal follower Nuka-image.png|Nuka, Vitani.png|Vitani, Kovu-image.png|Kovu, Makucha-img.png|Makucha Rairai-1-0.png|Reirei Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi Dogo-img.png|Dogo Kijana-img.png|Kijana Kenge2.png|Kenge Zach_bot.png|Zachbots Screen_Shot_2017-04-29_at_7_26_36_PM.png|Donita's mannequin units The-rise-of-scar_(1013).png|Janja's clan Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(164).png|Mzingo's Parliament Shupavu_and_Her_Group.png|Shupavu's Group Babysitter-bunga_(6).png|Reirei's Pack Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png|The Outsiders Kiburi-Float-new (1).png|Kiburi's Float Makuchas-leap.png|Makucha's Leap Sumu-img.png|Sumu The-scorpions-sting_(54).png|Army of Scar Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h14m16s41.png|Dr Drakken Shego.jpg|Shego Monkey Fist crouch pose.jpg|Monkey Fist Kilgan.jpg|Duff Killigan we_are_the_villains_team_by_uranimated18-dbtzx2v.jpg|The Villains Team poster Category:Teams Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Factions